


Life's Great

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kameron gives Jose just what he needs.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Life's Great

Kameron was just getting dinner started when she heard the front door open.

"Hey Kam," Kameron's husband, Jose, called out as he shut the door. Kameron stopped what she was doing and walked over to him.

"Hi babe," She said before kissing him.

"How was work?" Jose smiled.

"Good, I finished a few bids I was working on so I can get those new Gucci sneakers now." Kameron smiled this time.

"That's great, congrats!" Jose nodded and walked to the couch. He sat down and let out a sigh, kicking his feet up and turning on the tv. Kameron went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, opening it before she handed it to Jose. He took it and started sipping on it as Kameron got back to cooking. She was making homemade gnocchi with Italian sausage and bread she'd baked a little while ago.

"Jose, dinner's ready." Jose got up and went over to the table and sat down, and Kameron served him then herself. He dug in immediately, not waiting for Kameron but she didn't mind. He was probably starving from a hard day at work. She sat down and delicately ate her food as Jose devoured the delicious meal.

"I need more water," He said after burping and Kameron nodded. She took his glass and filled up with ice cold water and handed it to him. Kameron sat back down and finished her food as Jose got up.

"I'm gonna go shower." Kameron smiled and nodded.

"Okay, honey." Jose went upstairs and Kameron took care of the dishes and put the leftovers into Tupperware. She cleaned the pots and pans and wiped off the counters before joining her husband. He was still in the shower so Kameron hopped on the bed and turned on the tv. She turned on RuPaul's Drag Race, her favorite show ever. She watched the drama intently until Jose came out, his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm gonna take a shower too." Jose nodded and Kameron took off her clothes, and Jose smacked her ass before she walked to the bathroom. She giggled and grabbed a towel before turning on the shower. Kameron stepped in once the water was nice and hot and she let out a deep sigh. She washed her face, hair, and body and brushed her teeth and then went back into their bedroom. Jose was lying on his back in their bed, dick flushed and hard against his stomach when Kameron walked in.

"I want your mouth around this dick so bad, babygirl." Kameron felt her heart race so she dropped her towel as Jose stood up. She put her hair into a ponytail and got down on her knees, and spit on the tip Jose's cock. Kameron stroked it slowly as she licked her lips and finally flicked her tongue up and down the slit and swirled it around the head before taking Jose fully in her mouth. She looked into his eyes and bobbed her head back and forth as Jose let out a groan, letting his head fall back as he placed his hand on top of Kameron's head.

"Fuck, ok stop Kam, stop." Kameron immediately got off Jose's dick and he took a few deep breaths.

"Jesus you're too fucking good at this," He said with a laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. Kameron blushed and shrugged.

"I love making you feel good." Jose lied down on their bed and Kameron sat next to him.

"Show me how wet you are." Kameron spread her legs and slid two fingers inside of her and pulled them out, showing them to Jose. They were slick and shiny, and Jose struggled not to moan at the sight. He took her hand in his and sucked on her fingers, relishing in the way she tasted.

"You wanna ride me?" Kameron eagerly nodded and straddled Jose. She gently grabbed his cock and guided it into her swollen pussy before sliding down. Kameron and Jose both moaned and Kameron started rolling her hips.

"Fuckkkk..." Jose trailed off, pleasure overwhelming his senses. He reached up and pulled on and twisted Kameron's sensitive, light pink nipples, making her sharply moan.

"Yeah, be loud baby, I know much you like this." It was true, Kameron thoroughly enjoyed getting her nipples touched and played with and she enjoyed Jose's dick up in her pussy even more.

"Go faster." Jose said, grabbing Brooke's ass and smacking it. She nodded and rocked her hips faster, squeezing her thigh so she could bounce up and down on his hard, throbbing dick.

"Fuck yeah, that's it," Jose moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Kameron felt her own release nearing so she rode Jose even faster as her moans became louder and more frequent.

"O-oh god, I'm gonna come!" She said in a high-pitched voice and she leaned forward, grabbing onto Jose's shoulders.

"A-ah!" Kameron came with a cry, body twitching and shaking and pussy clenching. Jose came not long after Kameron, and feeling his warm, sticky cum filling Kameron up just made her orgasm even more pleasurable. Kameron felt electricity coursing through her veins and she saw stars as she frantically rocked her hips back and forth. When they were both finished, Kameron got off Jose and collapses down to him, both breathing heavily. Jose reached over and gently massaged Kameron's large breast, kissing her as he did so.

"You're amazing." Kameron blushed and smiled against Jose's lips.

"So are you." Jose pulled away and put his hands under his head, letting out a sigh.

"How does round two sound?" He asked and Brooke giggled.

"That sounds amazing."


End file.
